Certain air conditioner units according to the present disclosure may include a plurality of heaters (e.g. a plurality of coils that respectively generate heat when energized). The plurality of heaters can operate at the same or different wattages. To control an amount of heat generated by the air conditioner unit when operating in a heating mode, one of a plurality of different power supply cords may be selected and used to power the air conditioner unit.
More particularly, the plurality of different supply cords may have identical interfaces that are able to be interchangeably coupled with a power input interface of the air conditioner unit. However, the power supply cords may include different internal wirings that result in different combinations of the air conditioner unit heaters being energized when the unit is placed in the heating mode. In addition, the different power supply cords may be rated for or otherwise capable of providing power at different amperages.
As an example, for certain existing air conditioner units, three different power supply cords may be available. A first, 15-ampere power supply cord may result in a first lower wattage heater and a second medium wattage heater of the air conditioner unit being energized when the unit is placed in the heating mode. A second, 20-ampere power supply cord may result in the first lower wattage heater and a third higher wattage heater being energized when the unit is placed in the heating mode. Finally, a third, 30-ampere power supply cord may result in the each of the first, second, and third heaters being energized when the unit placed in the heating mode.
Thus, by selecting from among the first, second, and third power supply cords, the operator of the air conditioner unit can control an amount of heat that is produced by the air conditioner unit when it is operated in the heating mode.
However, unit overheating may occur in limited situations in which the third, 30-ampere power supply cord is utilized. In particular, when all three heaters are energized and the fan speed of the air conditioner unit is set to a low setting, the air conditioner unit may be hotter than in other operating conditions. For example, if an airflow disruption occurs (e.g. a blockage across an air flow input and/or airflow output of the unit), the bulkhead temperatures of the air conditioner unit may exceed normal levels, resulting in deformation of the unit. Generally, however, such concerns are not present when only the first and second or the first and third heaters are energized.
Therefore, systems and methods are needed for detecting if a particular power supply cord associated with elevated heater output is being used to power an air conditioner appliance.